Lullabies Go On
by jliane
Summary: Edward lost his passion for music a long time ago. Bella is fighting to keep her music alive. Can the two of them overcome the odds and see what they could have together? AU-Human. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with it. I just like imagining and playing with it a bit :)**

**A/N: This is my first fic in a while. This idea just came to me and I had to try it out. Let me know if I should continue with it, I'd love your opinions!**

* * *

Bella was nervous.

Everything was riding on tonight; the life of the multi-purpose center, her job. Her music.

If this recital tonight did not go well there was no chance that they would save the multi-purpose center, and she couldn't let that happen. For the last three years she had worked here every afternoon, running an after school music program for the children in Forks, Washington. She started the program with her mother and two friends, Alice and Rosalie, and now it seemed that all of their hard work and dedication to the program was done in vain.

As she paced backstage waiting to play her set in the recital, she thought back to the phone call she got nearly two months ago telling her that the multi-purpose center was being purchased by Cullen Industries. She fought with everything she had in her, petitioning and attending city council meetings, but the young man buying the center could not be swayed.

In one last attempt to change his mind, Bella had put together a recital showcasing herself and the other two teachers as well as their top students. It was her hope that this recital would show the impact that this after school program has had on so many children.

He was here tonight...this young businessman. Edward Cullen was his name. After many e-mails on Bella's part, he had finally agreed to come for a short visit to see the recital and tour the small school she had set up. She only had two weeks to change his mind.

As Alice finished playing, Bella paced by the stage door one more time, taking a deep breath. This was it. Fifteen more minutes and the recital would be over and she could work on convincing this Edward Cullen to keep her school, and her music, alive.

She took the stage, smiling as the audience applauded, and sat down at the piano. Playing through her set of familiar songs, Bella allowed her mind to clear of all the drama surrounding the multi-purpose center and focus solely on her music. The piece she was now playing, a Brahms Intermezzo, was her favorite and the last piece to her set.

When she finished playing, Bella stood and bowed, scanning the front row of the audience. What she saw shocked her. A stunning young man stood and clapped for her, his bronze hair shining in the lights from the stage. His eyes locked with hers and he smiled, nodding at her. Bella quickly left the stage and met up with Rosalie and Alice to head to the reception in one of the larger classrooms.

She had to find this beautiful stranger.

Bella spotted the young man as she was serving up some punch for herself and her friends. He caught her eye across the room and slowly began making his way towards her, smiling politely at those he passed.

_Oh my_, she thought as he grinned at one of her students. His smile was breathtaking.

"You play beautifully," were the first words he spoke, spooning some punch for himself. She found herself staring at him, unable to make a sound. He raised his eyebrow at her in amusement.

"Oh! Um...thank you. Very much. I enjoy it," she stuttered as she blushed, embarrassed at being caught.

"The Brahms you played," he began, taking a sip from his drink, "It's one of my favorites."

"Oh, really?" Bella asked, surprised, "Do you play?"

He was silent for a moment before softly answering, "No...not anymore."

Bella was drawn to this beautiful man, his gorgeous smile and smooth voice. "I'm Bella Swan," she said, holding out her hand. He opened his mouth to introduce himself as well but was interrupted as Bella's mother came to her side.

"Bella! I see you've met Mr. Cullen," Renee said, putting her arm through Bella's.

Bella froze, her hand still outstretched to shake his hand. She found herself staring at him again; this time for a different reason entirely.

"_You're_ Edward Cullen?"

* * *

**So what did y'all think?  
**

* * *


	2. Chapter One

**Okay, first full chapter! I'm still trying to build a bit, but I promise things will get pretty interesting in the next chapter or two! **

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Twilight. sigh**

* * *

"_You're Edward Cullen?"_

Bella recovered quickly, Renee elbowing her softly in the side.

She coughed, clearing her throat. "Its, um...Nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen."

"Please," he said, finally taking her outstretched hand, "Call me Edward. You can't be much older than I am."

Bella nodded slightly, fully regaining her composure and motioning to Renee, "Well, I guess you already know my mother, Renee. Let me introduce you to everyone else."

As she lead him around the room introducing him to Alice and Rosalie, Bella observed Edward carefully. He had to be just around her age and seemed to be fairly polite, aside from the fact that he wanted to tear down something that she had thrown the past three years of her life into. He obviously loved music, or did at one point in his life. Why was he so determined to do away with the multi-purpose center if he knew how important music was?

Throughout the evening, Edward tried many times to distract her from the center itself, to get her to open up about living in Forks or what she liked to do for fun when she wasn't practicing. These questions increased her nerves tenfold, causing her to drink her punch with abnormal speed. Each time, Edward would take her glass and refill it for her, returning it with a smirk. _So he _does_ have manners_, she found herself thinking. _Oh, come on, Bella...he's not the devil. He's just doing his job..._ She shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts. Tonight and the next two weeks were not about her. They were about saving the multi-purpose center...for the sake of her mother, Alice, and Rosalie, who had all worked so hard with her to build the program, for the sake of her students, who looked forward to their lessons every week, and for the sake of all their music.

Before she knew it, the night was over. Edward had left a few minutes before, promising to stop by the next day to take a tour of the school, and Bella surveyed the damage done to the classroom by all of the guests.

"As much as I love recitals, Bella," her friend Alice said, placing an arm around her shoulders, "I really hate cleaning up after them. We should invest in a clean up crew."

"Alice," Bella said, smiling sadly, "If we make it through the next two weeks, a clean up crew is the first thing on my list."

"Oh come on, ladies. Be optimistic...we have two weeks to get him to change his mind," Rosalie called from across the room. She was pulling the tables away from the walls, rearranging them into the center of the room. "Although," she continued, "that Edward seemed pretty interested in you, Bella. Maybe you can use that to your advantage!"

"Oh please," Bella scoffed, "He was only being nice because he wants to let me down easily."

"I don't know, Bella," Alice said, "You should have seen the way he was watching you while you played. He was entranced."

Bella felt her heart skip a beat. _Stop that,_ she told it. Being attracted to the man who would be tearing down her life was definitely _not_ on the agenda.

"Let's just focus on cleaning this up, okay?" she said, quickly changing the subject, "It has been a really long day and I just want to go home."

As the three girls finished cleaning up the room and locking the building, Bella reflected on their time at the multi-purpose center. They found the building right when they graduated from a small college in the upstate; all three of them had majored in music and wanted to share their love for the art with those around them. The after school program seemed like a perfect idea, so they set off to conquer the odds.

Alice played the flute while Rosalie played the cello. Bella studied both voice and piano. Between the three of them they had a wide enough variety to offer a broad curriculum, and had a good number of students signed up in the first few weeks of the program. They were so lucky to get it all started, and here it was...about to end.

She took a deep breath, smiling as she hugged Rosalie and Alice goodbye for the night.

"Bye girls! I'll see you bright and early tomorrow. Lets give Mr. Cullen a run for his money!"

xXxoOoxXxoOo

Meanwhile across town, Edward was settling into his hotel room. He had just finished a business call with his father, relaying the events of the evening. Turning down his bedsheets, his thoughts turned to Bella.

Her friends were excellent musicians, that was for sure, but he was amazed at the passion that she put into her playing. It was clear to him that the Brahms she played that night was a very special piece to her. He could still hear it playing in his head as he reviewed the conversations of the night.

Bella had seemed stunned when she met him. He was sure she would have known who he was, but then again it wasn't as if they had exchanged pictures in preparation for the evening. Once Bella recovered from learning who he actually was she had tensed immediately, becoming strictly business. He tried many times to get her to relax, to be the calm young woman he had met a few moments before over the punch bowl, but he knew that just wasn't possible. Not tonight at least.

His thoughts once again returned to her playing. He closed his eyes and pictured her, swaying gently to the music while she gracefully touched the piano keys. Edward hadn't seen someone with that much passion in years...not since he'd left his own music behind.

He shook his head, ridding those thoughts from his mind. This was about business. The multi-purpose center. He had to focus completely on the project at hand, no matter how intriguing his opponent was.

Edward sighed, turning over quickly and throwing his extra pillow over his head. This was going to be a long night, and he needed to be prepared for his meeting tomorrow. With Bella.

_Bella Swan_. Her name repeated itself over and over in his head as he drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

**So there it is! What do you think? I'd love some feedback--where you think the story should go, or any questions you have! Thanks so much!**


	3. Chapter Two

**Another update! Thanks to those of you who put me on author alert, and I'm loving the feedback that I'm getting! **

**Disclaimer: Again...I don't own Twilight or anything associated with it.**

* * *

Monday morning came quickly. It took Bella quite some time to decide on an outfit for the day, knowing that Edward would be coming in to tour the center and she wanted to look professional. She finally resorted to calling Alice, who came over before they both had to leave for work.

"Bella! You should wear this!" Alice called, emerging from Bella's closet with a low v-neck shirt and a black skirt. Bella shook her head quickly.

"Alice, no. I need to look professional!"

"But you can still look sexy while being professional! This Edward guy finds you extremely attractive...you should use it to your advantage! Distract him a little bit..."

"Oh, Alice...I don't think so. Not today. Please, just help me pick out something nice."

Alice sighed, returning to the closet and pulling out a more conservative outfit. Five minutes later they were out the door, walking the short distance to the multi-purpose center. Alice had chosen a pair of flattering black pants and a pink button up blouse for Bella to wear, not forgetting to mention that if she were to change her mind about distracting Edward she could simply unbutton a few of the top buttons. Bella had just rolled her eyes, buttoning the buttons to the very top and pulling her jacket on.

"So what is your plan of attack," Alice asked.

"I haven't quite decided yet. I'm just going to see how today goes and then go from there."

"What time is he coming, do you know?"

Bella thought for a second. He never _did_ say when he would be stopping by. "No, I guess it will just be a surprise."

The rest of their walk to work was silent, both of them lost in their own thoughts. Alice was going through her list of students for the day while Bella was contemplating her visit with Edward. She decided that she had spent enough time moping over the present events. The only way things would change would be if she straightened up and tried with all her might. Sitting and crying about things wouldn't help one bit. So as she walked into the multi-purpose center on that cloudy Monday morning she took a deep breath and found herself excited for Mr. Cullen's visit.

She decided to practice while she waited. She didn't have any students until that afternoon and would have plenty of time to prepare for them once Mr. Cullen left. The shirt she was wearing didn't make for very smooth piano playing, buttoned all the way up with the sleeves snug around her wrists. She sighed, unbuttoning the wrists and rolling her sleeves up before reaching for the top buttons on her shirt. She hesitated, wondering when Mr. Cullen would actually arrive and whether it would be appropriate. _Oh, why not_, she thought, _Maybe Alice is right. It could help. _She shook her head, laughing at herself, before warming up.

It wasn't until later in the afternoon when Edward showed up. Bella was just finishing a lesson with one of her students when she saw him by the door. She jumped, startled, "Oh! Mr. Cullen, sorry keep you waiting."

"Please, I asked you to call me Edward," he said smoothly, "And don't worry about keeping me waiting. I was enjoying the lesson."

"Well, I wasn't sure when you would be coming today. I don't have to teach another lesson for an hour, would you like me to show you around?"

He smiled. _Oh, his smile._ "Yes, I would love that. I thought coming in the afternoon would be best, I would get to see the center at work."

"Well then, lets get the tour started! This is where I teach piano lessons. There are a few practice rooms around with pianos in them, but this is where all of the lessons take place," she explained, holding her arms out wide, motioning to the room around her.

Edward seemed flushed and it was then that she noticed her shirt was still slightly unbuttoned at the top. Had she taught her whole lesson like that? Well, it seemed to have the desired effect on this young man. _Hmm...interesting_, she thought.

As she showed him around the school, cracking the doors open so he could hear parts of Alice and Rosalie's lessons, Bella became more and more confident. Edward noticed that she did not seem nearly as tense as she had the night before at the reception. While she was giving Edward a tour of the practice rooms, Bella noticed he was still eying the small amount of cleavage she allowed to show. This was definitely something that she could use to her advantage.

At the end of the tour Bella took him into Renee's office. They made small talk as he looked around that the pictures on the walls; Bella, Alice, and Rosalie graduating, the three of them fixing up the center, numerous pictures from recitals.

Bella noticed Edward glancing at her pictures and could tell he was in another place. "We have about 15 minutes, Mr. Cullen. Is there anything else you would like to see?"

Edward was silent, still looking at the framed pictures on the wall. Bella watched him for a moment expectantly before he turned and saw her looking at him.

He blushed, "I'm sorry...what were you saying?"

"We have about 15 minutes until my next lesson starts, is there anything else you want to see? Or any questions you want answered?" They were walking down the hallway towards her classroom.

He thought for a minute before replying with a grin, "I would love to hear you play again."

"Oh," she stuttered, "I...I don't know about that." She laughed nervously. He loved her laugh. "Why don't you play something for me?" She suggested, "Didn't you say last night that you used to play?"

The smirk left his face quickly, "No. I don't play anymore."

Bella could sense that she'd hit a nerve. She would get to the bottom of this, that was for sure, but now was not the time. "So, what would you turn the multi-purpose center into? If I can't convince you to change your mind, that is..."

"I was thinking a small shopping center that stores or businesses could rent out."

"A _shopping center_?" Bella was appalled, "You're tearing down my school to make a _shopping center_? Don't you know how important this place is?" She took a few deep breaths, calming herself. Right now was not the best time to lose her composure.

"Bella, would you go to dinner with me tonight," Edward asked, grinning.

"_What?_" Bella snapped. Was he really asking her to dinner?

"A business dinner of course, just to discuss the multi-purpose center more."

Bella considered this for a moment. It _would_ be a good opportunity to talk to him more about the center, work on getting him to change his mind. He seemed unsure whether she would accept or not, "Or I could just stop by again tomorrow--" he began.

"No!" Bella interrupted, flushing at how anxious she sounded, "I mean, um...yes. Let's go to dinner tonight. It would be a lot less crazy to discuss the center over dinner instead of in my classroom."

"Excellent, where should I meet you?" He visibly relaxed when she accepted his invitation. 

"I'll pick you up at your hotel, if that's okay. I have the perfect place in mind," Bella said confidently, "I'll see you at 7:00."

With that said, she opened the classroom door and motioned for a young boy to enter. He took a seat at the piano and Edward guessed this was her next lesson. He excused himself from the room, motioning to Bella that he would see her later.

xXxoOoxXxoOo

The entire drive back to his hotel Edward could not stop thinking about Bella. Her laugh echoed in his head and he reflected on the shirt she had been wearing. It was clear that she knew what she was doing by keeping those two top buttons undone, but he definitely was not complaining.

And why had he been so nervous about asking her to dinner? This _was_ just a businnes dinner, right? Well, this certainly made things complicated.

* * *

**And there ends chapter two! I hope you enjoyed it! If you want to hear any of the songs that Bella plays throughout the story, I have links set up in my profile!**

**Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Thank you so much to everyone who added Lullabies to their favorites or their alerts! I love you all, and I appreciate your support! Please review and let me know if you're enjoying the story or not! I feel like I'm writing blindly, let me know what you want to see! :) Thanks so much, again, I love you all!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own Twilight...at all...not even a little bit**

* * *

7:00 arrived quickly and Bella was not surprised to see Edward stepping off of the elevator just as she walked into the lobby. He seemed very prompt and that impressed her. Surely there had to be _something_ wrong with him other than the fact that he was going for the multi-purpose center.

Her heart started pounding as he approached her.

"You look great," he said smiling at her. Bella made a mental note to thank Alice for the advice. She had come over right after work that afternoon to make sure Bella had the right outfit and hair for the dinner. She was stunned by his appearance. His bronze hair was perfectly disheveled, and his smile almost stopped her heart from all the way across the room. It wasn't lost to her, however, that every woman in the room turned to watch him walk by.

Bella laughed quietly and smiled, "Thanks. Are you ready?" They headed out to her car and he chuckled quietly at her antique truck. "Don't laugh," she said, unlocking his door, "It has character." Edward simply nodded.

"So where are we going?"

"Well, we certainly weren't going to find anywhere to go in Forks. So we're going to this place just outside of town."

In fifteen minutes they were taking their seats at a small Italian place. Edward seemed impressed. "This place is charming. I like it."

"So, Mr. Cullen, let's get started," Bella began, sipping her water. She wanted to get straight to business so they would have more time to talk about the center.

"How many times must I ask, _Ms. Swan_," he joked, grinning, "Please call me Edward."

"I'm just trying to keep things professional. This _is_ just a business meeting after all, right?"

"Thats right, Ms. Swan. So go ahead...get us started." He was smiling at her, enjoying how serious she was taking things.

"Why the multi-purpose center?"

"Well you don't waste any time do you?" He took a sip of his water, "Like I said earlier, I'm just looking to build a small shopping center where businesses can rent out different offices, that type of thing."

"I got that, but...Why the multi-purpose center? Why Forks? Couldn't you find somewhere else?"

"I like the small town feeling. The multi-purpose center is conveniently located in the middle of town, and there are most likely a lot of small businesses who want to be located in this area. I've been asking around."

He'd been asking around...this frustrated Bella. It meant that he had support somewhere in town. "But I still don't understand why you chose the multi-purpose center. Music is so important to a young child's life, why would you want to tear that down? There was nowhere else in town?"

"Nowhere nearly as convenient. Can't you find another place to have your music program?"

"No, nowhere else would be nearly as accommodating. You of all people should know how important music is, you're a musician--"

"_Was_ a musician. I'm not anymore."

"Whatever. You still know."

xXxoOoxXxoOo

Their conversation quieted as dinner arrived. Edward watched Bella quietly as the waiter placed their entrées on the table. He could tell she had been frustrated by their earlier conversation, the angry blush on her face gave her away. He thought she was adorable when she was angry. "That shirt is very flattering on you."

Bella coughed, looking up at him, "I'm sorry—_what?_"

"That shirt, it looks very nice on you. Especially that color of blue."

"I don't see what that has to do with the center--"

"It doesn't," he interrupted, smiling at her, "I just thought you should know."

"Well, thank you," she stuttered, "But I think we should get back to the _business_ side of dinner."

"Why don't we give up on business conversation for a while?"

Edward could tell that she was not very comfortable with this change of events. Business conversation with him seemed to be no problem, but she seemed very hesitant to allow things to go to a personal level. Not that he could blame her, of course. He wouldn't be very fond of himself either if he was in her position.

"Okay..." she reluctantly agreed.

"Tell me, how did you meet Alice and Rosalie?"

"We all went to the same school together. It was a really small school...we were the only three music education majors in our class. We met during orientation our freshman year and were almost inseparable from the very start. We all decided after we graduated that we wanted to work together...and here we are."

"What made you come back to Forks?...Did you have someone to come back to?"

Bella looked at him skeptically.

"I grew up here. Every week I had to drive over an hour to take piano and voice lessons. I know how important music is to a child...I wanted to make it more accessible here. And no, not that its any of your business, I didn't have someone to come back to."

"Is there someone now?" Edward was leaning on the table now, his arms folded in front of him. His posture gave away just how interested he was in this topic.

Bella shook her head, "No, there isn't."

"What about Alice and Rosalie? Are they seeing anyone?"

This question surprised Bella, she took a second to answer, "Why, do you want me to set you up?"

"No, of course not," he clarified, "I'm just making non-business-dinner conversation."

"Alice is dating a man named Jasper. They met right when we opened the center for music lessons. He wanted to take piano lessons, but when he saw Alice he insisted that he wanted to pick up the flute. You can imagine, very few guys play the flute, but Alice taught him nonetheless. He finally admitted one day during one of his lessons that he only started playing the flute so he could meet her. They've been together ever since...and Jasper quit taking lessons."

Edward laughed at that, "He was determined. And Rosalie?"

"Rosalie is dating Emmet. They met at a gym, both training to run a marathon. They started training together, to help each other out, and when the time came to run the marathon they stayed by each other's side the entire time. Finished side by side. Now they're basically inseparable. What about you, Mr. Cullen? Anyone back in the big city for you?"

"Nope. No one waiting for me back home."

Their conversation quieted as they finished their dinners. Edward watched Bella as she ate quietly, deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, pulling her from her thoughts. He startled her, but she smiled and laughed in spite of herself.

"My lessons tomorrow. I need to find a few new pieces for some of my students."

"You're really passionate about this," he observed.

"Yes, I am," she said quickly, "Which is why I can't have my program thrown out because some hotshot wants to expand his contracting business--"

He didn't hear a word she said, getting lost in her appearance as she started flushing with anger again. "You're adorable when you're upset, did you know that?" _Oh no...did you just say that out loud? That is _definitely_ not appropriate business conversation_.

Bella stopped what she was saying, taken aback at how blunt he was being. She placed her napkin on the table, and began to stand up, "Okay, I think we've talked long enough--"

"No, please," Edward said, standing and placing his hand on her arm, "I'm sorry, please sit. I was out of line."

She eyed him carefully before slowly sitting down, "Okay...one more chance."

"How did you learn to play so beautifully?"

"Its simple," she said, visibly glad that he brought up music again, "I just feel the music. I let it take me over and it basically plays itself. I'm just a tool to make sure it is heard."

Edward was thoughtful, remembering the feeling of being completely controlled by the music. Simply letting go and putting every bit of emotion that was possible into the music. It was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore the passion that he once had.

xXxoOoxXxoOo

Bella could tell that he was lost in his thoughts, but she thought he had asked enough questions about her that she could finally pry into his life. "Edward, why did you quit playing?"

He was still lost in his thoughts for a few more moments before he looked up to her. His piercing green eyes met her brown ones and she was lost for a moment in their intensity.

"That's the first time you've called me Edward," he said softly, grinning.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I completely forgot--" Bella flushed.

"No, please," He interrupted her, "I like it. I prefer it."

Bella nodded, folding her napkin on the table once again. She knew he wasn't going to answer her question tonight, but they were making progress. The waiter delivered the check and Edward paid for it, ignoring Bella's protests.

The ride back to the hotel was silent but as Bella parked and walked Edward to the elevator conversation struck back up again. "So will you be stopping by the center tomorrow?"

"I think so," Edward said, turning to face her as they reached their destination, "I would like to observe some lessons."

"Okay, the center opens for lessons in the afternoon at 1:00. I start at 1:00, Alice starts at 1:30, and Rosalie starts at 2:00. We stagger our lessons to avoid a build up in the practice rooms."

"I will see you at 1:00 then, Ms. Swan," he grinned, grazing her hand with his as he stepped into the elevator.

"Goodnight, Edward," she said softly, ignoring her pounding heart and the tingling in her hand where his fingers had just brushed.

xXxoOoxXxoOo

When Bella reached her apartment she found Alice and Rosalie waiting for her inside. They pounced the moment she walked through the door, "Well? How was it? What did he say?"

"He asked a lot about the center, said he wanted to make it into a small shopping center where small businesses could rent out office and things like that."

"Its okay, Bella. We still have time to change his mind. He said he would be here for two weeks, right?" Rosalie said, putting an arm around Bella's shoulder.

"Right. Two weeks."

"Well?" Alice chimed in, "Did anything _else_ happen?"

Bella rolled her eyes. Always the matchmaker, Alice had been curious about Edward's feelings for Bella from the start. "He did make some small comments...He said he liked this color blue on me, and that I was adorable when I blush and get upset."

"Bella!" Rosalie joked, "I thought this was just a business dinner!"

"It was! He's stopping by tomorrow to sit in on some lessons, I think."

Alice and Rosalie exchanged knowing looks, "I bet he doesn't see a single flute or cello tomorrow," Alice laughed, "He only cares about the piano lessons...and _Ms. Swan_."

"Oh cut it out, you two," Bella said, throwing a small pillow from the couch at their heads, "Its strictly professional."

"Then why are you blushing? Hmm?" Rosalie asked, calling Bella out, "I think Edward has a little thing for you, Bella."

"Quit it, I don't need to be distracted right now. Just because he's gorgeous and charming does not make him less of a jerk for wanting to tear down the center."

Alice and Rosalie sighed in defeat. They had no doubt that Bella could change his mind. She just had to figure out where she stood first, then everything would fall into place.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please please review! Tell me you love it, hate it, anything! I would love some feedback!  
**


	5. Chapter Four

**Wow! Two chapters in one day! My fresh batch of reviews really got me motivated, and I wanted to put this up for you all! Thanks SO SO SO much to those of you who reviewed and added Lullabies to your favorites and alerts! I'm really enjoying writing this story, and as long as you all keep reviewing, I'll keep writing! **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Twilight... deep sigh**

* * *

The next morning Bella woke with a spring in her step. She was always excited to go to work, but today was different for some reason. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something deep inside told her that it was because a certain bronze haired beauty would be making his way back to the center today.

_Don't be ridiculous, Bella_, she thought, _He's coming back to the center because he's thinking of _buying_ it...of tearing it down. Don't flatter yourself._

No, she shouldn't flatter herself. Edward certainly did enough of that on his own without her adding some in. _Ugh...today is going to be such a long day if I keep this up._

Usually in the mornings she worked on paperwork, finished planning her lessons, and practiced. Today was a little different. After she finished planning her lessons and filing papers, she decided to rearrange her classroom. It was around 11:30, so she had plenty of time before her students arrived. She was pushing her piano across the room slowly when she heard a knock on her door. She turned around to see Edward standing there smiling with a large brown paper bag in his hand.

"Edward," she said surprised, standing up and adjusting her clothes that had become slightly disheveled in the move, "Hi, I wasn't expecting you for another hour or so."

A tingle went down his spine when she said his name, "I thought you might want some lunch before your lessons started. I'm glad I came early, it looks like you need some help here."

"That would be great, thank you," she said, wiping the sweat from her forehead. He took his place beside her at the piano and they both pushed lightly to put the piano in place on the other side of the room. Her heart was thumping madly at their close proximity.

Bella sighed once the piano was moved into place and placed her head on her arms in front of her. It was so much easier to actually move the thing when her heart wasn't going haywire because of a beautiful man standing beside her. She noticed that he hadn't moved yet and glanced up to find him staring at her. His green eyes held some unknown emotion behind them and it startled her. She couldn't look away, and neither, it seemed, could he.

A soft cough from the doorway interrupted them. Bella stood up quickly, adjusting her clothes once more, and faced Alice. "Sorry to intrude," Alice said, truly sorry that she might have messed up a moment between the two, "I was just wondering if Bella wanted to go grab lunch."

"Edward actually brought some lunch for us, I think," Bella said, glancing back at him to double check.

There went that tingle down his spine again. "Yes, I just brought some sandwiches. Alice, you're more than welcome to join if you would like."

"Oh, no thanks. I'll just go grab Rosalie and we'll walk down the street. You two have fun," she smiled, dancing back down the hall to her classroom.

Bella was slightly relieved that Alice had declined the offer, but she wasn't sure why. Did she really just want some alone time with Edward? She found herself wishing she'd dressed up a bit more today. Maybe she should have left her hair down, or put on some makeup. _What are you doing?_ She asked herself, _Now is really not the time to get super girly..._

While Bella watched Alice walk back down the hallway, Edward set up a small picnic on a table near one of the windows. Instead of pulling up chairs, they sat Indian style across from each other.

"So is this another business meeting, or can we have casual conversation?" Edward joked.

Bella rolled her eyes before she took a bit of her sandwich. "We can talk about whatever you would like."

"Can you tell me more about you?"

"Edward, we've always talked about me...I know nothing about you. Where did you go to school?"

"Just a small business school in Maryland. I graduated about a year and a half ago, went into business with my father."

"A year and a half ago?...I thought you would have graduated around the time I did," Bella was sure he was her age.

"I...got started a little late," he said, hesitating, "If I had started right out of high school, I would have graduated with you." Bella visibly relaxed when he said this. Why had she been nervous? He would have only been a year younger than her...Why was she thinking about that anyway? "Don't worry," he chuckled, "You wouldn't have been robbing the cradle."

Bella blushed, "I...That's not what I meant," she stuttered, "Sorry..."

"Don't be," Edward said, becoming serious, "I was only picking."

His eyes were twinkling with laughter when she finally allowed hers to meet them. Some unknown force was pulling her to him, she couldn't help leaning into his gaze. Edward was just as transfixed as she was. He placed his sandwich to the side as he leaned forward on both of his hands.

"Hey, Bella—did you check out the new student files? Oh!"

Bella and Edward sat back quickly, both picking up their sandwiches and avoiding eye-contact as Renee walked into the classroom.

"Yeah, mom," Bella said, hopping down from the table, "I've got a few of them on my desk over here. I think most of them were for Rosalie and Alice, but I got two students."

xXxoOoxXxoOo

Edward started to feel guilty. New students were pouring in every week, and he was really going to hinder their progress if they had to find a new building..._if_ they could find a new building. He should never have agreed to come on this visit. It was only the second full day of his trip and he was already distracted by Bella. Maybe he could talk to Carlisle...see if there was anywhere else around. If he could find somewhere in Forks he could still be around Bella.

_No_. He shook his head to clear it. He had to stay focused. He watched as Bella handed the files to Renee and began to straighten up around the room, dusting the piano off. Edward was so intrigued by her, entranced by her every movement.

There was some unknown force pushing them towards each other, he couldn't ignore it. It was a lost cause. He had to think of something.

"I have about 30 minutes until my lesson," Bella interrupted his thoughts, "What would you like to do?"

What he really wanted to do was take her in his arms and kiss her senseless, which would have happened twice by now if people hadn't kept barging in on their lunch. "Let's just sit and talk some more. I still have some things I want to know about you."

"Oh dear," she joked, taking her seat across from him once more.

"What is your favorite song?"

"Thats easy...Goodnight My Angel by Billy Joel. The piano in it is so simple, its gorgeous."

"Favorite movie?"

"Dirty Dancing." Edward laughed at her. "Don't laugh, its a classic!"

"Favorite book?"

"Pride & Prejudice, without a doubt."

"Favorite place to travel?"

"What is this, twenty questions?" Bella threw her head back and laughed, "I love Florida. Well...Disney World to be more specific. You're never too old for that."

"Its true," Edward smiled, "Everyone is a child at heart in the Magic Kingdom."

"Okay, my turn to ask the questions. What is _your_ favorite song?"

"The Scientist, by Coldplay," he answered automatically.

"Classic. Movie?"

"Sahara."

"Ok, book?"

"Don't you have any original questions, Ms. Swan?" he joked with her, standing up to clean up the trash on the table.

"Well I do have _one_ question...but you seem to never want to answer it," she said carefully, testing his reaction.

"Ah yes...I guess I asked for that one," he said, not facing her, "Why I quit playing..."

She stood up off of the table, walking over towards him, "Yes...that's what I was going to ask."

"It was a long time ago, Bella," he began, "I just can't find the passion to play anymore. It left me once, and now I can't find it in me...no matter how hard I try."

"Edward," she placed a hand on his shoulder, "You can find it again. I saw you at the recital. You enjoyed the music far to much not to have that passion in you somewhere."

As much as he loved the feel of her small hand on his shoulder, he stepped away from her. "Its not like that, Bella. It is much more complicated than that."

"I can help you," she said eagerly, "It can't be that complicated."

Edward's head snapped up to look her in the eyes, "It is far more complicated than you can imagine. I don't want to talk about it." Bella shrunk away from him and he realized his tone was harsh. "Please," he added softly, "I promise, when I am ready to talk about it I will come to you."

He could see her relax as she could tell he was no longer angry. "I'm sorry I upset you," she said softly, scanning the room for something she could work on to distract her.

"Bella," he called, reaching out to her. She turned around but didn't look at him. Her eyes were focused on the doorway behind him where her student stood, waiting for his lesson. She ushered him inside, telling him to take a seat at the piano. Edward pulled up a chair in the back of the room, thankful that he had this time to watch Bella teach. Any reason to watch her without being questioned was good for him.

The student she was working with was fairly advanced and Edward closed his eyes and listened to the student play a familiar piece. The Girl With the Flaxen Hair by Debussy was one of his favorites **(A/N: Link in Profile)**...a piece he used to know by heart. Debussy was always one of his favorites, something about his style always appealed to Edward no matter what piece he listened to.

When the student finished playing Edward opened his eyes and observed as Bella leaned over to correct something on the sheet music. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, but there was something else that was drawing him to her. How was this possible? After only knowing her for two days he was completely in awe of her. He had only felt her touch a few times, but each time was like a shock to his heart. Could this really be happening? Could he really _let_ it happen?

The lesson ended in an hour and Edward sat through the rest of the lessons for the afternoon. Some of the students were advanced like the first student, but others were just beginning. Bella's patience with the beginning students amazed him. When the final student left, Edward stood up to stretch and watched Bella straighten up the piano, stacking each student's books into an organized pile.

xXxoOoxXxoOo

"You're a great teacher," Edward said, walking up behind her.

"Oh! Edward, I almost forgot you were in here." He would never get tired of hearing her say his name.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. It's getting late though, I should probably head back to the hotel and make some business calls."

"Oh,...right..." Bella said softly. For a while there she'd almost forgotten why he was in town to begin with.

"Could I come by to see you for lunch tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"We have staff lunches on Wednesdays, I'm sorry." And she really was. She wanted to see Edward tomorrow, very badly.

"What about for dinner?" he tried again.

"Sure that would be great," she smiled, then gasped, "Oh, no...I can't do dinner tomorrow. Alice and Rosalie are coming over for a girl's night. Its something we do every few weeks."

"Oh okay, well I should probably stay at the hotel tomorrow and get some work done."

"I'm available Thursday though," she said quickly, hoping she didn't sound to eager. She bit her lip as she waited for his response.

"Thursday would be great," he smiled and her heart thumped, "I'll see you for lunch."

Bella sighed as he walked out of the building. This was becoming very complicated, but she felt like it was something she couldn't fight. She had been so lonely for such a long time, her heart was finally coming out of hiding, and she was afraid of what it might find. Should she put it out there with the potential for it to be broken? What happened when Edward left next week? Or when he tore down the multi-purpose center?

Or what if things worked out perfectly? What if they really could fall in love and be happy? Oh who was she kidding, it had only been two days and she was already picturing their life together. She had to snap out of this.

Still, she couldn't wait until Thursday to hear from Edward again. _Edward_. Now that she'd finally allowed herself to call him by his first name, she couldn't stop. It sounded too perfect to her. Oh yes, she was definitely in deep.

* * *

**There it is! A little bit of Edward's secret is let out (the revealing is coming soon, I promise) and things are finally happening with the two of them! Yay! Let me know what you think :) You see what happens when I get reviews!  
**


	6. Chapter Five

**So I haven't quite figured out the best time of day to upload chapters so more people will be able to read. It seems the second I upload there are others uploaded right after it. Anyhow, thanks to those of you who reviewed on this last chapter! I really liked it, and I'm a big fan of this one right now too. The next chapter will DEFINITELY be something you want to check back for, so keep those reviews coming so I'll be motivated to finish it tonight and put it up tomorrow morning!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight...**

* * *

Edward was on the phone as soon as he woke up the next morning. He had to talk to Carlisle. Maybe they could figure something out. He paced across the floor in his hotel room, relaying the past two days' events.

"I don't think I can go through with this, Carlisle. I knew when I heard it was a music program that I should have backed out. I can't handle this," Edward said, still pacing.

"Calm down, son," Carlisle said over the phone, "And sit down, please. Tell me what you are thinking."

"This girl who started the program...music is her whole life. If I were to tear the center down, it would tear her apart," Edward explained. "She would hate me," he added softly.

Carlisle was very insightful and he knew that his son wasn't telling him something. "Edward, is something else going on in Forks?"

"Its Bella," Edward began. Her name fell off his tongue so smoothly he had to say it again, "Bella Swan."

"The girl who runs the program?" Carlisle asked. Her name sounded familiar.

"Yes—that's her. She...I don't know how to describe it. Its only been a few days and I can't help myself around her."

"Edward, maybe you should come home," Carlisle offered, "We can find somewhere else to build, we can just pretend it didn't happen."

Edward stood up and began pacing again. "But I don't _want_ to forget it," he snapped. "Carlisle, I _feel_ things when I'm around her. Not just feelings _for_ her, even though those are overwhelming, too. But I feel things when she talks about her music, and when she _plays_," Edward ran his fingers through his hair, emphasizing his stress, "It makes me want to play again, to pick up my music again, but I just can't."

Carlisle was silent for a moment before he spoke, "I know you gave that up a long time ago, Edward, but maybe now you should try it again. Maybe its time."

Edward sighed, knowing Carlisle was right. "I'll talk to her tomorrow."

Knowing that he wouldn't see Bella all day made him anxious. He wanted to talk to her right away. It didn't have to be about his music, it didn't even have to be about anything important. He just wanted to hear her voice. And as much as he wanted to call her, he knew he couldn't. She still had a business relationship between the two of them set in her mind. He knew she would think his calling was inappropriate.

Sighing, he turned back to his work. He was determined to find a way to fix things.

xXxoOoxXxoOo

Bella was having a _long_ day. She found herself checking her watch constantly, counting down the hours until lunch the next day. The business lunch she had today with her mother, Alice, and Rosalie had been pointless. They entire time was spent, on her part, glancing out of her window, searching for a patch of bronze hair.

Rosalie had actually called her out on her inattentiveness, but Bella silently pleaded with her not to say a word in front of Renee. She promised to tell the girls everything that night at their girls night. That was enough to shut Rosalie up and Bella relaxed, trying to pay more attention to the meeting.

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. Bella managed to make it through all of her lessons and heaved a great sigh of relief when the day was over. Two hours later the girls were all gathered in her apartment, sitting around the coffee table in the living room. They each had their toes propped up and sat in a circle, each girl taking care of the other girl's feet.

"So, Bella," Rosalie started, "Care to tell me why you were so distracted at lunch today? Were you looking for someone? Like, I dunno...Edward?"

Bella blushed deeply and bowed her head, "Maybe...I don't know why, I'm going to see him tomorrow so its not like he's gone for good. I guess it was just weird not having him pop in randomly today."

"You could call him," Alice offered.

Bella's chin dropped, "No I could _not!_ Alice, he's just here for business. I would be bothering him if I were to call."

"Wait, didn't he ask you out for dinner tonight? So that means he didn't have plans...You technically could call him."

"Rosalie," Bella turned to face her, "I am not calling Edward."

"Why are you so adamant about it?" Alice questioned, "Its not a really big deal."

"I just don't want to bother him, that's all. If he wanted to talk to me today, he would have called. Simple as that."

"So...do you like him?" Rosalie asked, finishing up Bella's nails as Alice put the finishing touches on hers.

"Well...I don't know," Bella blushed, "I think it would be going against everything around me if I do, but I just have this insane reaction around him. My heart starts pounding and I can barely speak half of the time...I don't know what he does to me."

"Okay, you _have_ to call him," Alice demanded.

"What!? No!" Bella exclaimed, hopping up from the floor.

"Bella, if you mess up your toenails I will kill you. Sit down and pull out your cell phone."

Bella groaned as she did what she was told. This was ridiculous. What was she supposed to say when she called?

"Just tell him you wanted to double check on lunch tomorrow," Alice offered as if she had read her mind.

Her hands shook as she dialed the number to the hotel Edward was staying at, requesting his room.

xXxoOoxXxoOo

Edward had spent the entire day looking at plans for the building, rearranging and making phone calls back home to Carlisle. He almost had everything figured out so that he wouldn't let Bella down, but he wanted it to remain a surprise until the very last minute.

He was just finishing rolling up the blue prints for the building when his hotel phone rang. "Hello?" he answered. There was silence on the other line and he spoke again, "Hello?"

"Edward?"

The familiar chill ran down his spine and he smiled, "Bella, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, how are you?" She sounded surprised that he recognized her voice.

"Good, I just finished up some work for the day."

"That's...that's good," she stuttered. She was nervous. He wished he could see her, watch her blush and wring her hands together.

"Did you have a good day at the center?"

"Oh yes. It was long though."

"Really? How so?"

"Um...my students didn't practice. It made the lessons pretty difficult."

"I'm glad you called," Edward said, relaxing back on his bed.

"Really?" she sounded breathless.

"Yes, I missed seeing you today."

Her end of the phone was silent except for her startled intake of breath.

"I'm sorry, was that too forward?" he asked, apologizing.

"No!" she answered quickly. He could imagine her blushing again. "No, it wasn't. I missed seeing you too." He could hear bodies moving around on her end of the phone and he assumed that Rosalie and Alice were standing nearby.

"I almost called you this afternoon actually," he said nervously.

"Really?" she seemed relieved, "I wish you had."

It was his turn to be surprised now, "Really?...I thought it would have been unprofessional."

"I was actually hoping you would call this afternoon. I was so distracted, hoping you would randomly drop by..."

Her honesty was blowing him away, but he certainly was not complaining. He wished she would be this open with him in person.

"So, what did you call about?" he asked, wanting to keep her comfortable in the conversation.

"I, um...wanted to double check on lunch?" she questioned, letting him know that was not the reason at all.

"Really? Is that all you called about?" he joked, sensing her blush through the phone.

"Okay, no. I just wanted to talk to you..."

Edward was still laying across his bed, finally relaxed after a long day of hunching over his laptop. He had thought calling Bella would be awkward and unprofessional, but he was relieved to find that the conversation between the two of them was not strained at all. It was getting late, though, and if he was going to finalize all of his plans the next morning he had to call it a night soon.

"I think I should go," he said softly, "I have a lot of work to do in the morning."

"I should probably go too," Bella admitted sadly, "I've completely deserted Rosalie and Alice. They'll want to start the movie soon."

"Okay, I'll see you for lunch tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Bella."

As they both hung up the phones an invisible weight was lifted off their shoulders. Thought not much ground had been gained in their relationship, they were much more sure of themselves around each other. It was no doubt that they were both aware of the bond pulling them together, and neither of them was fighting it any more.

* * *

**Remember! Review Review Review!! Thanks so much to those of you who have been reviewing, you're the best! To anyone who reviews on this chapter: Review and I'll give you a hint to what is coming in the next chapter! Remember--its juicy! :) Thanks so much for reading!  
**


	7. Chapter Six

**Yay! Sorry this is up a little later than I promised. I actually thought it wouldn't be up for a few days since I got pretty sick this afternoon, but I'm feeling better and the first thing I wanted to do was update for you all! Thanks so much for all of the reviews--you are amazing, and I couldn't do this without all of you! **

**DISCLAIMER: Still dont own it...**

* * *

Counting down to lunch wasn't nearly as stressful today. Just the fact that Bella knew Edward would be coming made a difference. There was no hoping, no staring at the phone, just contentment. That contentment, however, did not speed up time.

11:30 finally rolled around, and Bella knew he would be arriving soon. Butterflies started fluttering in her stomach, making her pace around the room. Maybe if she played something she would calm down. Yes, that was a good idea...

She sat down at the piano quickly, eager to rid herself of her nerves, and began to play her Brahms piece again **(link still in profile)**. It was the one piece that could always calm her down, and she could always play it, no matter how distracted she was.

A soft round of applause caught her attention as she finished playing. She spun around on her piano bench to see Edward leaning against the door to her classroom. Her heart jumped to her throat and a huge smile spread its way across her face. "Edward," she said in greeting, crossing the room to see him. The urge to hug him was overwhelming, but she contained herself. Their conversation last night had been very telling, but she still wasn't sure where they stood...other than the fact that they both had a _very_ long day yesterday without each other. This was crazy, right?

Edward smiled as Bella walked towards him. He had arrived just as she started playing, to thrilled that he had the chance to watch her again to let her know that he was there. True, he'd startled her again, but the blush that crept up on her cheeks and the smile that spread when she saw him made it completely worth it. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her close, thankful that yesterday was behind them and he could see her again. Instead, he settled for lightly grasping her upper arm and leading her along side him to the table they'd eaten at the other day.

He brought sandwiches again and they set them up as before, sitting across from each other as if they were having a picnic.

"So what movie did you watch last night," Edward began, enjoying the small talk between them.

"Sahara," Bella blushed.

"Did you? What did you think?"

"Its...definitely a guy movie," she laughed, "I thought since it was your favorite I would check it out."

The fact that she watched a movie just because he said he liked it made his heart soar. Of course, he wouldn't admit to her that he had done the same thing and watched Dirty Dancing at the hotel last night. Right after they'd hung up the phone he saw it on one of the movie channels. In an attempt to feel closer to Bella he watched the entire thing. And he would never admit that he actually enjoyed it.

"What did you end up doing last night?" she asked.

_Uh oh._ "I just did some work, watched some TV. Ya know, the usual," he covered. _There, that was smooth..._

"Thats good, I'm glad you got some work done."

"So what lessons do you have to teach today?"

"I have a few voice students coming in," Bella said proudly, "I love teaching voice. And they are all improving so much!"

"So you teach voice _and_ piano?" Could she be any more perfect?

"Yes. Piano Monday through Wednesday, voice on Thursday and Friday. You're more than welcome to stay and see some of those lessons."

"I would love to," he said genuinely. His only fear was that hearing her sing would be just as entrancing as watching her play. He didn't think he could handle two performances in one day.

Bella smiled at the opportunity to spend more time with him. Today was going great so far. There was no awkwardness, no dull silence. They talked endlessly about where they would travel to if they had all the money in the world, their favorite animals, favorite rides at theme parks, and the best classic rock songs. Lunch ended all too soon, however. Edward and Bella had so much fun talking and enjoying each others company that time flew by and Bella's first voice student of the day was arriving.

Edward was not surprised to learn that Bella's singing voice was just as beautiful as her playing. He almost expected it now, knew that there had to be one more thing added in to make him drawn to her. Her students were very advanced, again, and he found one of the songs an older female student sang to be positively beautiful **(link in profile :))**. He was glad he could sit and not feel guilty about what was going to happen to the center and Bella's program. All day yesterday had been spent making sure things would work out in her favor, and he couldn't be more excited.

The end of the day soon came and Edward stood and stretched while Bella finished giving her assignments to her last lesson. She turned and smiled nervously at him as he walked towards her. "You weren't bored, were you?"

"Not at all," Edward said eagerly, "I thought it was absolutely amazing. I love watching you teach."

She blushed again and he smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I have to admit, I'm not used to having such an attentive audience."

"Well I'm not used to actually enjoying voice lessons."

Bella laughed at his confession and realized that their time together was coming to a close. Edward interrupted her thoughts before she could dwell on it for too long.

"Bella, would you go to dinner with me tonight?"

He seemed nervous, and that calmed her down considerably. Why should he be nervous at all? Surely he had to know that she wanted to spend just as much time with him. "Of course, I would love to."

"I'll pick you up at 7:30?" he offered.

Bella nodded in agreement, writing down her address. He walked her to her car and opened the car door for her, leaning over to say goodbye just before he closed the door. The small gust of wind surrounded her with his smell. It was intoxicating.

As she was pulling out of the parking lot she quickly dialed Alice. Tonight definitely needed to be something special.

xXxoOoxXxoOo

Edward arrived right on time. That definitely earned him points in Bella's book...as if he needed any more anyway. To top it all off, he had a single red rose to give her.

Alice had chosen a simple dress for Bella to wear it had small roses printed on it **(link in profile)** and the deep red of the roses looked amazing with Bella's pale skin. "You look wonderful," Edward said, placing his hand on her waist and leaning in to kiss her quickly on the cheek.

That one movement sent Bella's heart into overdrive and assured her that this was not a business dinner. This was a date.

They drove out of town, making even more non-business conversation and arrived at the restaurant within 30 minutes. Bella knew for a fact that it took at least an hour to get this far. How fast had he been driving?

Before long they were seated and had placed their orders. "I love this restaurant," Bella gushed, "It has always been one of my favorites."

"Good," Edward smiled. They were both relaxed, thankful for more time to spend together, and the conversation that followed because of their new comfortability with each other was full of confessions.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner," Bella began, smiling over her wine glass.

"I'm glad you accepted."

"Did you think I wouldn't?"

"I'd hoped that you would, but I wasn't sure. I wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet this afternoon."

"Neither was I," Bella confessed.

"I really enjoyed lunch today, too."

"Can you come back tomorrow? I'm afraid I've gotten used to our get-togethers."

"After four days?" he joked. If she only knew how often he wanted to come and bring her lunch. How long he wanted to stay in her presence.

Bella blushed, afraid that she'd said too much, "Apparently so. Is that crazy?"

"No," he answered honestly, "And please don't be embarrassed. I want to bring you lunch every day...just to sit there and talk to you about nothing."

"Really?" she looked up, breathless.

"Bella...please tell me that you feel what is happening here."

Her heart hammered in her chest as he spoke these words. "I...I think I do."

He placed his hand over hers on the table and fire shot up her arm. His touch was electrifying. "I've only been in town four days, but I am entranced by you. I can't get enough. You must know by our conversation last night that I'm falling for you."

Her breath caught in her throat, "Edward, don't you think it is too soon? Lord knows I feel the same way...Its as if I _have_ to spend time with you to even function properly anymore. But like you said...its only been four days. And you're still thinking of tearing down the multi-purpose center! There is a huge conflict of interest here."

Edward smiled softly and entwined their fingers, "Bella, I promise you...I will take care of your program. You will not have worked this hard for nothing. Please believe me when I tell you this."

Bella was finding it hard to breathe. Was this all really happening? This beautiful man sitting across from her was confessing his feelings for her after _four days..._He called her entrancing...He said he would save her program... This was too good to be true.

"Okay," she managed to get out, "I believe you, Edward."

He smiled, that was all he needed to hear for now. At that exact moment their food arrived and Edward sat back, releasing Bella's hand as he did so. She automatically felt a loss when his hand drifted away.

"That last song that your voice student sang," Edward plunged back in to normal conversation, "What was it?"

"Oh," Bella smiled. It was one of her favorites. "Its the Vilia-song from The Merry Widow. Its an opera."

"It was beautiful. What is it about?"

"A young hunter goes into the woods and sees this beautiful fairy, or a Vilia, and falls in love with her. He's love sick and can't do without her, so she takes him back to her 'lair' and has her way with him. And then she leaves."

"How heartbreaking," he offered. Even though the song did not have the best ending, he still thought it was amazing. "Have you sung that song before?"

"Oh yes, many times," Bella said, "I love performing it."

They soon fell into comfortable conversation again, enjoying their meals. Each of them had their previous conversation about their feelings for each other playing over and over in their mind. Occasionally Bella would look up and see Edward smiling at her across the table. It never failed to cause her to blush. That only made him smile more.

Edward excused himself from the table after he paid for the check. He returned a few minutes later and held his hand out to her, "Bella, would you like to dance with me?"

As she stood and took his hand she noticed the small dance floor in the center of the restaurant. For some reason it had always slipped by her when she'd come before.

"Edward, there's no music playing," she said softly, watching as those around them looked at them questioningly.

"Just relax," he said pulling her close to him. In that position, she would honestly do whatever he wanted.

Just as she was about to protest she heard the opening notes of her favorite song coming from the piano just off the dance floor **(link in profile)**. Bella looked up at Edward in wonder. He simply smiled and placed his hand on the small of her back. She rested her head on his shoulder as he spun them around the floor.

Goodnight, my angel  
Time to close your eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Wherever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me

Lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu  
lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu-lu

Goodnight, my angel  
Now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child may cry  
And if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart  
There will always be a part of me

Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabies go on and on...  
They never die  
That's how you  
And I  
Will be

The song came to an end far too soon for Bella's liking. She loved being spun around in Edwards arms. If she had it her way, that song would have played on repeat the entire night.

"Thank you," she smiled up at him, "That was perfect."

Before she knew it, Edward was walking her to her apartment. Seriously, how fast did he drive? They stood at her door in silence as she unlocked it and let it fall open behind her.

"I had a great time tonight, Edward. Thank you so much."

He smiled down at her, "I had a good time as well. Lunch tomorrow?"

"Definitely," she smiled. His expression became serious as he lifted his hand and ran his thumb across her cheek. _Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me_, she thought.

Edward sighed and stepped back, "Goodnight, Bella."

She tried to keep her expression from falling as she whispered goodnight and closed her door. Finding her way into her bedroom she quickly removed her dress and put on a comfortable pair of shorts and a large t-shirt before making her way into her kitchen for a bowl of ice cream. It was a great night, but Edward's actions at the end had been quite a tease and she needed a little pick me up.

Just as she had sat down on her couch and turned the TV on, a knock sounded at the door.

Edward was standing on the other side.

"Edward, is something wrong--" she began to ask.

She was cut off by his hands cupping her face and his lips falling down on to hers. Oh, this was heavenly. Their lips moved together perfectly and she allowed Edward to kiss her for a few moments before she hesitantly ran her tongue along his bottom lip.

The reaction she got was exciting. Edward immediately opened his mouth to hers, enjoying the taste of her. Bella's hands ran up his chest, grasping the hair at the back of his neck. All to soon Edward slowed the kiss and pulled away gently.

"I stood out here for 15 minutes debating on whether to do that or not."

Bella smiled, "Don't ever hesitate to do that again."

Edward chuckled and kissed her softly on the lips once more, "Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight," she smiled, watching as he slowly backed away facing her, turning around at the last second to make it down the stairs.

Bella giggled as she shut the door behind her, picking up the phone to call Alice and Rosalie immediately.

Four days, two dinners, two lunches, and one perfect kiss. This most certainly was interesting, but if this was crazy, Bella did not ever want to be sane again.

* * *

**Yay! Finally some Edward/Bella action! Remember, review review review and I'll update quicker! I'm truly enjoying writing this story, and I want to make sure y'all are enjoying it too! Also, just a fun fact, all of the music examples I use are pieces that I've played or sung before. **

**I put the links up in my profile so y'all can listen and maybe see why Edward is so drawn to Bella through her music. The pieces that I pick for her to play/sing are some of my favorites and they always give me chills. I hope you all will listen to them and give them a chance :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hey guys, here's chapter 7! I hope you like it. I'm trying to write the chapters all in one POV now, so I can post Lullabies over at Twilighted as well. If there is a certain scene you want to see in another characters POV, let me know and I'll definitely put it up for you! Thanks SO MUCH for everyone who reviewed and added me to your favorites and alerts! I love you all--you keep me writing this :-D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with it...**

* * *

It was Friday, and Edward couldn't have been more thankful. Friday meant many things. It meant he could take lunch to Bella again, it meant he could watch her teach voice lessons again, and it meant that tomorrow was Saturday.

Saturday seemed like an entirely new concept to Edward. No work. An entire free day to spend with Bella...if she didn't already have plans of course. This new development between them was very exciting, but at the same time confusing. Where do they go from here? Would she _want_ to spend the entire day with him?

He was chomping at th bits to grab sandwiches at the deli and go to the center again to have lunch with Bella. It was only 9:30, but maybe if he walked around town a bit he could clear his mind before actually picking up lunch.

Last night had been amazing...that much he knew for sure. The kiss at the very end had just been the icing on the cake.

_"Don't ever hesitate to do that again..." _Her words to him echoed in his head as he exited the hotel and walked through town. Oh no, he would definitely not hesitate to kiss her again. He planned to kiss her as often as possible from this day forward, there was no doubt about that.

Edward wondered if she really trusted him with her program...if she truly believed that he would take care of her. He knew in his heart that he would do all it took to make sure that she, Alice, and Rosalie were not left high and dry. He just had to wait a few more days to make sure that everything would fall into place. Once he was sure things would work out, he would sit her down and tell her everything.

Yes...everything. He was bursting at the seams to talk to her about his music, why he couldn't play anymore. He knew he owed it to her at this point. If she could help him find his music again, he wanted to stay in Forks and work with her program. That thought stopped him in his tracks

Was it too soon to think about staying in Forks permanently?

He shook his head and check his watch...It was just about time to pick up lunch and go see Bella. His heart pounded in his chest at the thought.

45 minutes later he was walking into the center, whistling to himself as he knocked on Bella's classroom door. She answered it smiling and leaned to give him a hug. The feeling of finally being able to pull her close to him was heavenly.

"Did you bring the usual?" she asked, sitting up on their table.

"Of course," Edward smiled, walking towards her and kissing her softly on the lips. She smiled and blushed, tucking a piece of her dark hair behind her ear.

Bella had even more questions than normal, and Edward was eager to answer them all. His favorite book as a child, his favorite christmas present, and the best pet he ever had.

The afternoon flew by. Edward was still in awe of Bella's teaching. How had things turned around so much in just a week? As much as he loved watching her teach, he was thankful when lessons were over so he could pull her in his arms again.

"Thank you for letting me sit in on lessons today," he said, burying his nose in her hair. He could feel her shiver at the contact.

"Anything to keep you here with me," she admitted softly. He pulled back to look at her and she blushed.

"Why are you blushing? Thats not anything to be embarrassed about," he said seriously, "I will stay here as long as you let me."

She smiled up at him, relieved by his response, and he leaned down to claim her lips with his. It was not as passionate as the kiss they shared the night before, but it had just as much meaning. They were one step closer to solidifying their relationship.

Rosalie knocking on the door interrupted them, "Hey, Bella...I'm--Oh! Sorry... Emmett and I are heading out to dinner. I was going to see if you wanted to join, but I'll just leave you here!"

Bella giggled as she heard Rosalie quickly walk down the hallway and out of the center to meet Emmett. "Looks like its just the two of us now," she smiled up at Edward.

"I have an idea of something we could do," Edward whispered, kissing her ear lightly. Bella shivered once again at the contact.

"Oh?" she asked breathlessly.

He walked her backwards until she was sitting on the piano bench. He spun her legs around so she was facing the piano, his hands resting on either side of her on the bench.

"Play something for me," he kissed her neck.

She rolled her eyes and turned to face him, "Edward, what is this fascination you have with me playing?"

She was silenced by his lips on hers once again, "Please," he whispered as he pulled away. He knew he had her when she sighed and placed her hands on the keyboard, letting a beautiful melody flow from her fingertips.

"Clair de Lune," he whispered, "Its one of my favorites."

His hands remained on either side of her and he placed small kisses on her neck as she played. Edward closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the music. Just as she finished playing he spun her around and kissed her deeply, leaning her back into the piano so that some of the keys were pressed in a jumbled chord.

Bella was out of breath when he pulled away, "What was that for?"

"I was told not to hesitate again," he grinned, pressing his lips to hers one last time. She sighed.

"Good enough reason for me."

Edward laughed as she stood up and closed the lid on the piano. "Bella, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have a little bit of work to do here in the morning, but nothing other than that," she said, turning to face him.

"Can I see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes, I would love that," she said, motioning for him to follow her out the door.

"Excellent," he said, "I'll meet you here at 11."

Yes, tomorrow was going to be a great day indeed.

* * *

**So there's chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed it :)  
**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Sorry for the delay! I promise there is some Bella/Edward goodness in this chapter :) It has been a crazy weekend, but everything is back to normal now, and I'll be updating as much as possible! Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed, you're AMAZING!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own it...**

* * *

Sleeping in on this Saturday morning was pretty much impossible for Bella.

Not only was she going down the list of things she had to do at the center in her mind, but she was also antsy about her afternoon with Edward. Things had been going so well since their dinner Thursday night. On top of Edward's visit to the center yesterday, he had called before she went to bed last night just to talk to her about the rest of her day. She could hardly contain her excitement within herself for the day that was to come.

Bella threw on some jeans and a pink t-shirt before heading out the door and making her way to the center. She only had a few hours to get everything in before Edward arrived, and she secretly hoped he would come in a little early.

Getting things done at the center was surprisingly easy, given her jitters. The paperwork she had to do went by quickly and she was left going through new student files. Bella was once again reminded of Edward's promise that the center would be okay. She hoped with all of her heart that he was being truthful, that he wouldn't let all she had worked for come crashing down so he could have a small shopping center, that he wasn't just using her.

The new students were very promising and she was just splitting their files into stacks for Rosalie and Alice when Edward walked in. Her heart immediately began pounding in her chest as he closed the door behind him and began walking towards her.

"Hi," she said, sounding winded, "How was your morning?"

"Too long," Edward smiled, pulling her into his arms, "Are you finished here?"

Bella surveyed her desk and noticed a small pile of papers she'd forgotten to look at, "No...But I can come in early on Monday and finish everything. Let's go!"

Edward laughed at her as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the door, ready to be away from the center for a day. As much as she loved what she did there, she needed her weekends as much as everyone else.

"So where are we going today," she asked as they walked out to Edward's car.

"I thought we would walk down to the park. I brought us lunch again."

"I'm beginning to love our picnics," Bella admitted, smiling up at him.

"Just now? I loved them from day one."

Bella blushed. Edward pulled her to his side, chuckling as he lead her to the park. He brought up what she was working on this morning as he set up the picnic and they began to eat.

"Well, I had to do all of the normal things...Pay the bills, file some papers, pick up new students."

"Did you get any piano students?"

"One. Two new voice students. Alice and Rosalie each got a few new students as well. We might have to change the hours of the center to accommodate everyone." Bella was very excited about this. The more students they had, the more the joy of music was spreading.

She took a deep breath, sighing in contentment and looking up at Edward. He was watching her closely.

"What?" she asked selfconsiously.

"You just looked so excited. You were radiant."

Bella found herself blushing again and Edward leaned towards her, brushing some of her hair behind her ear, and kissed her. Thoughts of Edward's trip ending in a week entered Bella's mind and she reluctantly pulled away from the heaven that was Edward's kiss. He looked confused as she turned to face him full on, putting a decent amount of space between the two of them.

"Is something wrong?" he asked hesitantly.

"Edward...what are we doing here?"

"I thought that was kind of self explanatory," he laughed lightly, still nervous as to where this conversation was going.

Bella had to smile and she shook her head lightly, "No, I mean...You and I. What are we doing? Aren't you leaving in a week? Is this just something for you to have a little fun before you go?"

"No, of course not," Edward said immediately, leaning towards her to emphasize his sincerity. He was quiet for a few moments but Bella could tell that he wanted to say more. "The first time I saw you, at the concert on Sunday night, I was immediately attracted to you. I was drawn to you in a way I had never been drawn to someone before. I had to get to know you. And when I _did_ get to know you, I couldn't leave you alone. I know it hasn't even been a week yet, but I can't ignore what is happening between us. I can't stay away from you."

Bella's heart was hammering in her chest and she took Edward's hand in hers as he continued.

"This is not something to just pass the time, Bella. I know you feel it too. This is something far more serious than that."

He was staring into her eyes with so much emotion that Bella couldn't help but throw her arms around his neck, "I thought I was going crazy," she admitted, pulling away slightly so she could look into his eyes. "Everything I was feeling was so strong but I couldn't help but realize that you would be leaving in a week. I didn't want you to disappear and never hear from you again."

Edward sighed, his breath fanning over her face, "Yes, I will be leaving in a week." Bella's face fell. "But I will not be gone for long. I promise you that."

"So..." Bella began, suddenly bashful again.

"So..." Edward prodded, grinning at her.

"What _are_ we?"

"What do you want us to be, Bella?"

She loved how he said her name, so smooth and sweet. His simple question had her head spinning and without thinking she uttered the first thing to come to her mind, "Everything."

Bella's eyes widened as she realized what she had just said but she was not given time to correct herself because Edward's lips had come crashing down onto hers. She responded immediately, grasping handfuls of his shirt in her hands, pulling him closer. This kiss held just as much meaning as their first kiss had only two days before and Bella couldn't help herself but to deepen the kiss, wanting to taste him as she had before.

A splatter of raindrops across their cheeks pulled the couple apart. Bella squealed and began packing up the picnic as Edward hurriedly grabbed the basket and threw the blanket around their shoulders.

"Today was not the best day to walk downtown," he admitted as they ran back to the center.

Bella laughed as she ran to her truck a few spots down from Edward's car. He still had the blanket draped over their heads as she unlocked her car door and turned to him. Her hair was soaked and sent droplets running down her face, but she could not have cared less about her disheveled appearance. Edward was glorious, his hair was going in every which direction and his face was covered with small droplets of water that she could hardly resist.

She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheeks, removing the small rain drops from his skin. When she had finished Edward dropped one corner of the blanket to wipe the water from her face.

Bella's breath caught in her throat as Edward slowly lowered his face to hers, kissing the rain off of her forehead and cheeks before finally finding her lips.

After a sweet kiss goodbye Bella stepped into her truck and giggled to herself as Edward ran with the blanket over his head to his car and dove inside. It had been an amazing afternoon. She couldn't wait to get home and call Alice and Rosalie.

xXxoOoxXxoOo

The rest of the weekend had been a blur of phone calls between Edward and Bella, and of course some more rain.

Bella scowled from under her umbrella as the walked up to the center early Monday morning. Everyone else would be arriving in an hour or so, which left her plenty of time to get the rest of her work done. She stopped in her tracks when she reached the front door.

A notice was taped to the glass, informing her that the center would be torn down in three weeks.

Leaning against the door pane was a thick envelope. This would surely answer her questions. Opening the envelope she found more notifications as well as a contract stating that Cullen Industries would be tearing down the multi-purpose center. It had been signed on Friday by Edward.

Bella's hands shook and she tried to hold the tears back from pouring down her face as she called Edward's hotel and asked him to come to the center. His concerned voice only angered her more as he told her he would be there in five minutes.

Had everything he'd told her been a lie? He was really tearing down the center, he wasn't taking care of her program like he had promised.

Edward arrived in a hurry, crashing through the door to the center and rushing towards Bella.

"Bella? Is everything okay? You sounded upset on the phone?"

He reached out to her but she pulled away from his arms, holding the notice between them.

"What is _this_?"

"Bella," Edward said, his face falling, "I can explain."

* * *

**Eek! What has Edward done? I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you think, I've truly enjoyed all of your reviews!**

**Check back soon for another update!**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Hey y'all, here it is! I was surprised by the response to the last chapter! Wow! I hope you all enjoy this one. A lot happens, and its all pretty fast, but I hope you enjoy it still! Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed--You're the BEST!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight...sigh**

* * *

Bella felt her hopes shatter as Edward said those words. He needed to explain...that meant that this really did have something to do with him. He wasn't denying...He was explaining.

"_Explain_?" Bella almost screamed at him, "What could there possibly be to explain? The fact that you lied and said that you would take care of things? The fact that you're still _tearing down _the center?"

"No, Bella," he said desperately, stepping towards her again. She took another step back, holding her arms out in front of herself to keep him away. "Please, you have to listen to me...It's not like that. I had a plan."

"Really? Did that plan involve seducing me and distracting me while you finalized the deal?"

"No, that isn't it at all," Edward said, advancing once more and placing his hands on Bella's shoulders to hold her in place. "Everything I did was for you, this is all for you."

"For some reason I find that hard to believe," Bella snapped, pulling away from him once again. She was furious...after all of the trust she had put in him. She trusted him with her program, her music...her _heart. _Why had he just thrown it all away? "Tell me, Edward...do you hate music that much? Are you so hellbent on pushing music aside that you are going to tear down something that means so much to so many people?" Edward was shaking his head back and forth, trying to get Bella to listen to him, but she wouldn't stop. She had to let him know everything she was thinking. "Why did you quit playing Edward, huh? Did you just give up? So now you just hate it and you're going to tear down everything to do with it?"

"Bella..." Edward began again, even more serious after her accusations.

"What? Can't admit that I'm actually getting close?" She knew she was pushing him and could tell that he was getting upset, but maybe that was what she wanted. She felt betrayed. It was time for him to hurt a little bit too.

Edward's calm resolve snapped quickly and his eyes bore into Bella's coldly, "My mother almost died."

This admission startled Bella and she stepped back, placing a hand over her mouth. She was still very angry, but this was not at all what she expected.

"Thats right, are you happy now? She almost died. I was away at school, too selfish and focused on my music to come home for even a day. She was nearly on her deathbed when I finally came home. Thank God Carlisle was able to save her...if he hadn't been, I would never be able to forgive myself."

Bella felt her anger dissolving as he finally spilled the secret he had been holding inside of him. A moment that should have been special between the two of them was now ruined because she had been so stubborn. She wanted to reach out to him, but she knew it was not the time. Bella may not have been as angry as before, but she was still hurt.

"I almost let my music get in the way of my life, so I quit. I'm too afraid it will take it over again," Edward admitted, finally looking up at her.

"But, Edward...Now you're letting business take over your life," Bella said cautiously. If it hadn't been for his love of business, in her opinion, they would not have been in this mess in the first place. Of course, they might not have met either...

This hadn't been the right thing to say. Edward was frustrated again.

"That just the thing, Bella! If you would just let me explain, please, I'm not letting it take over my life--"

"Edward, there really is no explanation...Its just good business...Trick the girl into falling for you, distracting her while you carry on with your business..."

"It wasn't a trick. It was all _real_. Bella, I _love_ you." His eyes widened at his admission.

Her heart was pounding. Did he just say that? Did he really just say that? What was he trying to do...distract her? Did he think that she was that easily swayed? She sighed, "Edward--"

He cut her off with his lips on hers, pulling her to him tightly. Bella struggled against him, trying not to enjoy the feeling of his perfect lips pressing so wonderfully against hers, especially after what he had just told her. She couldn't believe it. She had to clear her head. It was just another part of his game.._You're still angry_, she reminded herself.

Her anger was the only thing that allowed herself to push him away. "Please leave," she said firmly. Right now it didn't matter that he had things to say, that he had just quite possibly admitted that he loved her, that he was pleading with her to give him a chance...She needed space and time to think.

The hurt that crossed across Edward's face lightened her anger even more. She knew he had to feel betrayed. She had pressed him all week for the answer he had finally given her, an answer that he gave hoping she would forgive him, and she was telling him to leave. But she was betrayed too. What was she supposed to think?

"But, Bella...you haven't given me a chance--"

"Edward, there will be time for you to explain later, but for now I just need you to leave me alone...please."

He sighed in defeat and walked towards the door, turning one last time to face her. Bella avoided his eyes the best she could. She knew that she would crack if she saw the sadness in them once more. It was hard enough to tell him to leave...actually watching him leave was nearly impossible.

Holding herself steady against the counter, she sighed in relief when Alice passed Edward while he was walking out. She didn't know how much longer she could hold back her tears, and the fact that Alice was arriving comforted her to no end.

The door shut behind Edward and Bella could hear Alice's cautious steps coming towards her. "Bella, what happened? Are you okay? Why was Edward upset?"

Bella could only shake her head and hand Alice the notice and the contracts before sliding down the wall and putting her head in her hands, finally allowing her tears to fall. She could feel Alice's hands rubbing soothingly across her back as she read the notice.

"This has to be a mistake," Alice said, astonished.

"No, its not," Bella blubbered, "He didn't deny it. He wanted to explain why he did it. He wasn't denying _anything_."

"Did you let him explain?"

"Well...no. I was too mad. I asked him to leave. I told him we could talk later. But he shouldn't _have_ to explain! There shouldn't have been anything to explain in the first place! He told me he wouldn't tear down the center..." Bella's tears were drying up and she was making excuses now, embarrassed that her anger had affected her so much.

"Edward made you a promise, Bella. He wouldn't go back on that...He's entranced by everything you do. He wouldn't hurt you."

Bella sat up and looked at Alice intently, more tears suddenly springing to her eyes as she confessed one more thing, "He told me he loves me."

Alice didn't look surprised, "Bella, I already knew that. Go call him...Get him to come back over. He looked distraught when he left here."

xXxoOoxXxoOo

Edward was packing his hotel room. He had to leave. He knew Bella would forgive him once she knew why he still planned to tear down the center, but he wanted to give her space. She didn't need to be around him right now.

He was going to tell her before he left, that much he knew. But he couldn't tell her in person. He was going to write her a letter, include the plans for the center. He knew if he saw her once more that he would never be able to leave town and give her the space she desired. That would only make things worse...

Edward thought back to the confession he made just before he kissed her. Yes, he did love her...He was sure of that.

She didn't believe him...He was sure of that as well.

The words poured out of his heart as he sat down to write his letter. He told her everything, his hand couldn't move fast enough. Finally the letter was finished and he packed it with his things to leave the room. His phone was ringing as he left, but he was in such a rush to give the letter to Bella that he ignored it.

xXxoOoxXxoOo

"Why won't you answer?" Bella spat at her phone, frustrated. She wanted to talk to Edward desperately. She had no idea what his plans for the center were, and she was embarrassed that she hadn't shut up enough this morning to let him talk. What if the plans were actually good?

What if she had frustrated him so much by not listening that he didn't want to talk to her anymore? Was this it?

She was just about to pick up the phone and call again when Alice entered her office.

"He won't answer," Bella sighed helplessly.

"I don't think he's going to," Alice said quietly. She handed Bella a large envelope.

"What is this?"

"Edward dropped it off."

Bella's heart stopped at the mention of his name.

"He was here? Why didn't he come back to see me?"

"He wanted me to give this to you. He said he wanted to give you space. Read it, Bella. It might answer all of your questions."

Alice sat down on the piano bench as Bella began to read the letter, pacing across the room slowly. It took her ten minutes to get through the entire letter and before Alice could stop her Bella was flying out of the center, rushing to her car.

Bella knew he had to be somewhere near. He had just been at the center only ten minutes ago. He couldn't have gone very far.

Her search was hopeless, ending at the airport just in time to see his beautiful bronze hair disappear through security into a room where she could no longer follow. Of course that would be her luck. Her attempts to call his name went unanswered.

Bella hurriedly picked up her cell phone, calling his number even though she knew his phone would be turned off soon to get through security. If she was lucky, he would answer let her explain...not that she deserved the courtesy, but she knew he was gentlemanly enough to supply it.

She wasn't lucky, and was disheartened when his voicemail picked up.

"Edward? Its Bella. I can't believe I didn't listen to you this morning. Please, call me back when you get home." She paused for a moment, feeling the words she was about to say building up in her chest.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**So there was Edward's big secret! Trust me, we'll hear a lot more from him in the next chapter...Let me know what you think!  
**


	11. Chapter Ten

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with it...**

* * *

_Bella,_

_I know you must not want to see me right now, and I don't blame you for that. Surely you must think that I am heartless for what you think I have done, but you must understand I did this all for you. I wanted to surprise you with my plans, to show you that I understand how committed you are to your program...to show you how committed I am to you._

_Before I fully explain my plans for the center, there are a few things you need to know._

_About my mother...Bella, I'm sorry I told you the way I did. That conversation was meant to be something special between us. You deserve for me to sit with you and bear my soul without anger fueling my confession. I should not have let things take me over the way they did._

_When I left for college my mother, Esme, was sick. Carlisle assured me that she would get better and that I had nothing to worry about. I would have stayed home if he had been truthful with me about how sick she was. He didn't want me to miss out on the opportunity I had in front of me._

_Once I got to school, I was completely lost in my music. The classes that I was able to take were amazing, they taught me so much about myself and my love for music. I never came home to visit...I was too caught up in everything. In three years, I only came home twice for Christmas. Esme still seemed the same when I would come home, so I still believed that I had nothing to worry about._

_Two weeks into my senior year, Carlisle called me and told me Esme was getting worse. I was practicing for my recital and told him I was too busy to come home. I was sure she would still be fine when I came home in a month after my recital. I practiced constantly, isolating myself from everyone in order to fully experience my music._

_My recital was perfect. Carlisle didn't come, he was at home with Esme. The next day I packed up and decided to go home for the weekend. Esme was so weak when I finally got there, she could barely sit up in the bed to see me. I was ashamed that I had taken so long to come home...ashamed that I didn't listen to Carlisle, and that I let my music take over my life so much._

_I withdrew from school and moved home to help Carlisle take care of Esme. I felt too guilty to even look at a piano for months. When she finally got better, Esme begged me to return to school. I wouldn't leave her side, my music was lost to me._

_It was lost to me until I came here, to you. Every time I heard you play, every time I saw you, my fingers itched to touch the piano again. You made the music come alive in me again. In one week, you have brought my life back to me. Can you see why I was so drawn to you?_

_The passion you had when you played, the way you so beautifully let go of everything and simply felt the music, entranced me. I had to talk to you, had to get to know you, had to love you._

_Yes, there's that word again. Love. I said it to you this morning in haste, but I meant it with all of my heart. Again, it wasn't presented in the way you deserve. I should have told you the other night when I was holding you close, dancing to that beautiful song, or Saturday when we were caught in the rain. I should have shouted it from the roof tops because you deserve for everyone to know how truly amazing you are. _

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

_I had to tell you properly._

_Now, if you have read this far, I must explain what confused you this morning. Since the first day when I had lunch with you, I have been re-evaluating my plans for the center. From the day I met you, I knew I wouldn't be able to tear the center down...not after I knew how much it meant to you and how much you would hate me if I went through with it. So I formulated a plan._

_For the last three days I have been working with my father to get certifications and grants to build the Cullen Institute for the Arts. I want to build you a new school, Bella. I want to give you the facilities you need, where practice rooms will be abundant, and instruments will be of the finest quality. _

_I'm sorry I was not truthful with you from the start. I should have told you the moment I decided not to tear down the center, but I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to share the moment with you when you would see that your program was growing, not ending._

_The plans are finalized and I should be hearing about the grants and certification in a few months. We would start building immediately after the center was torn down, during the summer so your students would not be without lessons. I want to do this for you, please say you will let me. I want to give you all you want and more for this program. You have organized it beautifully, I could not destroy such a work of art._

_I hope that you understand my reasonings, and that you forgive me. I am returning to the city to give you some space. You probably want some time to think about everything. I will be back in two weeks to begin working on the new building. _

_My phone is always on for you, if you want to talk to me._

_I love you. I truly do._

_Edward_

**Edward's plans are FINALLY revealed! Yes!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Here you go! I think there is only one or two chapters left now...I would like to get it finished before Breaking Dawn comes out, and I don't think I can draw out the ending too much longer! Thank you sooo much to all of you who have been reviewing and adding me to your favorites and alerts. You have really helped me so much with this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Twilight...sigh...**

* * *

Boarding the flight to leave Forks was one of the hardest things Edward ever had to do. He knew in his heart that Bella would forgive him once she read the letter, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she would need some time to herself. This week had been a whirlwind for the both of them...He came into town on Sunday, had her in his arms by Thursday, told her he loved her only four days later... To anyone else it would have seemed that he had lost his mind. He knew differently.

Although he had made the decision to leave Forks on his own, Edward had to admit that he secretly wanted Bella to come stop him. To show up at the airport and tell him not to leave, that she did trust him, and did _love_ him. Most of all, he wanted to hear those words from her. He had to know that she didn't think the last week was a mistake...a game.

His flight back to the city was uneventful and he spent most of his time organizing his plans for the center. Even if Bella was still angry with him once the plans were finalized, even if she wanted nothing to do with him after this point, he wanted to give her the new center. He knew she deserved so much more than what she was working with. She was an excellent teacher, and needed excellent resources to go along with it.

The new center would be immaculate. Each instrument would have their own section of the building; Alice would no longer be distracted by Bella teaching next door, and Rosalie's students would not have trouble practicing because the sound of the flute was travelling through the wall beside them. Each teacher would have their own office, the practice rooms would be spaced perfectly and would even be soundproofed. Edward was so excited about his plans, he couldn't wait to get everything started. Most of all he couldn't wait to see Bella's face when she saw the plans.

Once the plane landed, Edward slowly began to make his way back to his apartment. He was not looking forward to the next few days by himself, waiting to hear from Bella. As he was driving back to his apartment he passed by a music store with pianos in the window. A beautiful black grand piano caught his eye and he pulled into the parking lot immediately. That piano would be perfect for Bella's studio.

He made his way into the store quickly, walking straight to the piano and taking a seat. The saleswoman approached him about the piano, "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, ma'am...I'd like to buy this piano."

"Do you want to play it first?"

Edward hesitated, his hands in his lap. "Um, yes...please. Could I have a minute?"

The woman smiled with understanding and made her way to the back of the store, leaving him by himself. Edward's hands shook as he raised them from his lap and placed them delicately on the keys. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before allowing his hands and heart to take over, leaving his fear behind.

He played for a few moments before it finally registered in his mind what song he was playing. His eyes opened slowly once the awareness set in. He was not surprised to find that he was playing Bella's favorite song. He had never played it before, but once she had told him it was her favorite he had been listening to it non-stop. Each of the chords was imprinted into his mind without ever looking at the sheet music.

The song flowed effortlessly from his fingers and Edward felt himself finally relaxing. All of the guilt that he had carried with him for the last three years finally flew from his body as he continued playing, enjoying the music he was creating. A goofy smile spread across his face as he finished the song and immediately began playing another. He knew he must have looked like a fool, sitting in the window of this store playing one song after another with a huge smile on his face, but he couldn't care less. Slowly the life was returning to his fingers and he could not be more thankful.

The urge that he had to call Bella was uncontrollable, but he knew he had to refrain. She still needed her space.

"Ma'am?" Edward called across the store. The owner poked her head out from one of the back rooms and smiled. "I'll take it."

xXxoOoxXxoOo

Bella paced around her apartment. Edward's flight should have landed hours ago. He would have gotten her message as soon as he got off the plane, right? Isn't that the natural thing to do, check your cell phone the minute you land?

She was convinced that he was upset with her--angered by her stubborn refusal to hear what he had to say. That had to be why he hadn't called her back. Or maybe he deleted her message without even listening to it. The scenarios were endless.

None of them included the possibility that he'd been so caught up in his plans for the center that he had decided to buy her a piano instead of checking his phone messages right away.

The phone ringing pulled Bella from her thoughts and she flew across the room before answering the phone breathlessly, "Hello? Edward?"

"He still hasn't called?" Alice's voice asked from the other end.

Bella's heart sank. "No, he hasn't. I thought you were him."

"Oh, Bella...I'm sorry. I should have thought of that. Are you okay?"

"Alice, he should have landed hours ago," Bella said, defeated. "He's probably so upset with me. I was so angry at him this morning, I wouldn't listen to a thing he had to say. I looked so childish to him..."

"Bella, the situation may not have been handled in the best way, but it was surely not enough to cause him not to talk to you...especially if he loves you."

"_If_ he loves me," Bella mumbled. She knew she sounded like a moping child, but with the emotional roller coaster she'd been on today she really didn't feel like cheering up. It was almost easier to sit back and wallow.

"Silly Bella, of course he loves you," Alice interrupted her moping. "He wouldn't have tried so hard to make sure you heard his plans if he didn't love you. Now quit moping and do something productive like laundry or something..."

Bella scowled at her phone. Leave it to Alice to think of the one thing she hadn't done today so far to keep herself occupied. She had purposefully avoided the laundry basket, not wanting to face the blue blouse that Edward had liked so much, or the dress she had worn to their date.

"Fine," she sighed, standing up and walking towards her neglected laundry hamper, "I'll call you if I hear anything."

"Do you want Rose and I to come keep you company?"

"No, you girls have dates tonight, don't cancel them on my account," Bella insisted, even though the idea of her two best friends occupying her all night comforted her immensely.

"Don't be ridiculous. We'll just send Jasper and Emmett off to bond. Give us thirty minutes and we'll be over with plenty of movies and snacks."

If there was any time to be thankful for Alice's stubbornness, it was now. "Thanks Alice...I'll see you soon."

xXxoOoxXxoOo

After Edward paid for the piano and arranged for it to be shipped to Forks once the new center was finished he began his journey back to the apartment once more. He felt rejuvinated and excited and decided to give in to his desire to call Bella. She had to know the influence she had on him, the part she played in what had just happened.

He was surprised to see that he had still not turned his phone on and he happily hummed along to the radio as it slowly started up. Just as he was dialing Bella's number a notification popped up telling him he had a new voicemail. As much as he wanted to talk to Bella, he knew this message could be very important. His breath caught in his throat as he heard the voice on the other line.

"Edward? Its Bella. I can't believe I didn't listen to you this morning. Please, call me back when you get home..." He was still holding his breath as she paused and he let out a deep sigh when her final words reached his ears, "I love you, too."

He turned his car around immediately, knowing exactly what he needed to do.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this :) Let me know what you think!!**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Okay everyone! There is only the Epilogue left after this one! I am so thankful for all of you who review and add me to your favorites...It really helps to keep me writing, and I am so glad everyone enjoyed this as much as I have! I listened to HeroHeroine by Boys Like Girls all day while I was thinking up this chapter, so feel free to put that on while you read! **

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Twilight. That is all Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Alice and Rosalie were at Bella's apartment before she even had her clothes sorted from the hamper and for that she was extremely thankful.

"We brought snacks!" Alice called as she walked into the apartment. Bella peeked into her living room to see Alice spreading out sodas, pizza, and cookies on her coffee table. Rosalie was sorting through a few rented movies, unable to decide which one to put in first.

"Thanks so much for coming over," Bella said, hugging them both, "I really didn't want to hang out here by myself tonight."

"Its not a problem! The guys remembered there was a game on tonight anyway, so they were more than happy to stay in and watch it," Rosalie said. She finally chose to watch The Princess Bride and they all settled into the couch, grabbing slices of pizza as they went.

They hadn't even gotten ten minutes into the movie before the girls started talking. "I don't know why Edward hasn't called yet," Bella sighed, "Didn't he sign his letter that his phone was always on for me? What good does that do if he won't return a call?"

Rosalie laughed lightly, "You know how guys are. He probably forgot to even turn it on once he got home."

These words comforted Bella and she settled back in to watch the movie until another thought popped into her head, "What if I don't talk to him until he comes back? What if he comes back and just changes his mind?"

"Changes his mind about what? The center?" Alice asked.

"No...About me."

"Okay, this is crazy talk," Rosalie said, clicking the TV off, "He can't just change his mind that fast. It isn't done. Edward is head over heels for you, and he's probably knee deep in plans to give you the best school ever."

"Give _us_ the best school ever," Bella said, finally lightening up. She could only imagine what Edward had planned for the center. Now that she knew he wanted to build her a new school, she let her imagination run wild with the possibilities. New pianos, cellos, and flutes for the students to rent. An entire room just for their music library...no more file cabinets in odd rooms.

"I can just imagine it," Alice said giddily, "Each of us having our own part of the building."

"No more impromptu cello and flute duets!" Rosalie called.

"Or flute and voice!" Bella chimed in. The possibilities were endless, and they spent the rest of the night fabricating ridiculous buildings in their minds. They all ended the night on the couch, imagining a beautiful building that was unrealistically shaped like a treble clef.

"We are absolutely ridiculous," Rosalie muttered before they all fell asleep.

xXxoOoxXxoOo

Tuesday came and went and Bella still hadn't heard from Edward. She was trying very hard not to become upset again. That got her in plenty of trouble the last time they had spoken. He was probably just busy. She was confident that he would call in time.

Waiting had become her last favorite past time.

Alice and Rosalie offered to come over on Tuesday night again, but Bella refused. She had to go back to being on her own sooner or later, might as well be sooner. She went through her ritual of checking messages and mail, expecting nothing as usual. She was surprised when her answering machine was blinking, indicating a new message. Her heart was pounding as she pressed the play button.

"Bella, its Alice," Bella sighed, she didn't know if she was relieved or upset that it wasn't Edward. "I think you should come back to the center, please...Its important."

Bella pulled her jacket back on before leaving her apartment, calling Alice on her cell phone. "Alice? What's going on at the center? Is everything okay?"

"Something was just delivered here for you, I think you should come back...soon."

Her heart was pounding as she parked in front of the center and ran inside. She couldn't tell by Alice's voice if this was a good or a bad delivery. Bella froze in place as she entered her office, unable to breathe at the sight before her.

Where her old upright Wurlitzer had been stood a beautiful Steinway grand piano. The top was open and a huge red bow was laying across the keys.

"Alice?" Bella called down the hallway. It seemed like there was nobody in the building. "Hello?"

Bella walked up to the piano and ran her fingers across the gorgeous black wood. Sheet music on the music stand caught her eye and she slowly reached her hand out, examining it. It was handwritten. "Who could have done this?" she asked herself.

"I did," a familiar voice called from behind her.

She spun around, clutching her heart to keep it from pounding out of her chest. "Edward..." What was he doing here?

"Bella," he said softly, walking across the room towards her.

"How did you—"

Her sentence was left unfinished as Edward finish crossing the room in two giant strides and captured her lips with his. His left arm was wrapped around her back, pulling her to him, while his right hand gently cupped her cheek.

Bella relaxed into the kiss instantly, thankful to finally see him again. It had only been a little over a day, but at the rate their relationship was moving, one day seemed to last forever. She allowed her arms to snake around his neck, pulling him closer to her as she deepened the kiss.

Their mouths moved together perfectly, each of them throwing all of their apologies into the kiss. Bella slowed the kiss, taking Edward's bottom lip between her lips and sucking lightly before placing small kisses along his cheek and neck, silently apologizing for her stubbornness. Edward reclaimed her lips swiftly, pulling her close to him to enjoy the kiss a little longer before finally pulling away.

"You're back," Bella said, breathing deeply.

"I am," Edward smiled, struggling for breath just as she had.

"You bought me a piano?" she questioned, grinning at him.

"I did...I wanted to wait and put it in the new center, but I got your message and I turned right around and came back. I had the piano sent along too."

He had the piano delivered in one day. The cost of moving a grand piano across town was enough to make Bella cringe, she didn't even want to think about flying it across the country. "It must have been expensive," she said softly.

"It was worth it. When I got your message, and you said those words to me, I just couldn't help myself."

"What words?" Bella teased quietly, "That I love you?"

A breathtaking smile spread across Edward's face and he leaned in to kiss her quickly, "Those are exactly the words."

"I just can't believe you're here. When you didn't call me back yesterday afternoon, I thought you didn't want anything to do with me," she admitted, blushing.

"Silly Bella," he whispered, kissing her forehead, "You're my life now. I can't be without you."

Bella smiled and looked over at her piano once more. "What is this music?"

"I wrote it out on the way over here," Edward said, releasing her and walking over to the piano. He pulled the red bow off of the keys and set it to the side. "Would you like to hear it?"

Bella stopped breathing as Edward placed his hands on the keys confidently. He was playing for her. _He_, Edward Cullen, who gave up music years ago, was playing for _her_. It didn't take her long to recognize the melody and tears came to her eyes when she realized he was playing his own arrangement of her favorite song.

"You inspired this one," he said, turning his gaze to her. His hands paused when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Edward," Bella whispered, taking a seat by him on the piano bench, "That was...beautiful."

He wiped the tears from her eyes gently, smiling at her, "I sat down to buy this piano for you yesterday, and I couldn't resist playing it. Just the thought of you had my hands itching to play. This was the first song that came to mind. I had to write it down for you. Now you can play it any time you want."

"I like it much better when you play it," she admitted, smiling up at him, "You play beautifully."

"I owe it all to you," he spoke sincerely, "You pushed me the whole week to give up my secret, to get over myself, and the second I left you my heart realized that you were right all along."

Bella couldn't resist leaning over to kiss him deeply. It didn't matter how many students she had, the feeling she got when she knew she had changed someone's life never changed.

Edward broke the kiss to smile at Bella and wipe her hair from her eyes before leaning down to capture her lips once more. Everything behind his smile told Bella that he would not leave again, that he was here for the long run, beside her no matter what.

"I love you, Edward."

He smiled brightly again, "I love you too, Bella...I love you too."

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you all enjoyed it! One more to go! There are pictures of Bella's pianos on my profile if you want to take a look :) All of the other songs are still posted in there as well!**

**I love hearing from you all, so please review or PM me and let me know what you think! I know I have been slacking lately, but I promise to get back to all of you! You're the best!**


	14. Epilogue

**So this is it! The final chapter of Lullabies Go On. I'm sad to see it go, but I'm really excited that everyone seemed to enjoy it, and that I finally got this story out of my head! It had been swimming around for months. I wanted to finish this before Breaking Dawn came out, but be sure to read the author's note at the end for a little idea I've had. **

**Thanks so much to all of those who reviewed and added me to alerts and favorites...you were definitely a big push in me finishing the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Once again...I do not own Twilight or anything associated with it.**

* * *

Three Months Later

Bella smiled softly as she walked through the new building. Her heels clicked softly on the tile as she wove through the hallways, peeking in the different classrooms at students practicing or having lessons. This center was absolutely amazing, and it was all because of Edward. _Her_ Edward.

Some of her happiest moments in her life had been spent with him in the last three months. Planning the center with him was the most exciting experience, making sure everything went where it should, and then finally watching him cut the red ribbon to open the school in front of all of her students and their parents. The center was something they created together, and she couldn't be more proud of what they had built.

Alice and Rosalie were just as excited about the center. They each had a part in designing their wings, placing practice rooms at appropriate distances and creating their offices. This was their baby. Finally having the facilities to teach music without any obstacles was absolutely amazing.

Bella's thoughts floated back to Edward, as they often did, as she walked into her office and spotted her beautiful grand piano. In only three months she had collected so many memories revolving around that piano; Edward's return, the beautiful arrangement he wrote her, their many lunch dates in the office just playing for each other.

She checked her watch and started, realizing she was going to miss the exact reason why she had come in early today. Her heels echoed down the hallway once more as she rushed to a classroom a few doors down from her office. She peeked through the class window on the door and her heart melted at the sight.

Edward was sitting at the piano with a young student sitting beside him. He was smiling down at the little girl, watching proudly as she played a scale correctly. Bella felt her smile widen as Edward congratulated the girl, clapping and smiling. Edward stood as she began playing something--Bella assumed it was her assignment from the week before. He paced around the room slowly, closing his eyes and listening to the music, a small grin playing on his face.

Watching Edward teach was one of Bella's guilty pleasures in life. Nothing compared to watching the man you love doing something that truly made him happy. Her breath caught in her throat as Edward stopped pacing and opened his eyes, turning towards the door. She giggled and blushed at being caught as Edward smiled at her before turning back to his student.

"Excellent job, Elise. Let's focus on this measure right here..." Bella heard Edward's muffled voice through the door as she turned to go back to her office.

There was a recital tonight to celebrate the opening of the new school. Edward had designed a beautiful recital hall and the performances tonight would be the first of many to come. Such an amazing performance area should never go to waste.

Bella had just finished printing off the programs for the recital when she heard a soft knock on her door. She turned to see Edward leaning casually against the door frame, smiling at her.

"You little sneak," he chuckled, walking into the room.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she smiled, walking towards him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Peeking in on my lessons again, Bella?"

She ducked her head, a guilty smile across her face, "You know I love watching you teach, Edward."

"Not as much as I love watching you," he countered, leaning down to trail kisses from her shoulder to her ear.

"Do you peek too?" Bella asked slightly breathless, his lips were distracting her terribly.

"I never get caught," he admitted, kissing down her cheek and stopping short of her lips.

Bella smiled up at him, loving how close he was. "Well, Mr. Cullen, my door is always open for you to observe."

He kissed her lips quickly before pulling away and playing with the stack of programs on her desk. "Why do you like watching me teach, anyway?" He asked.

"Its beautiful," she said without thinking, blushing as the words left her mouth. Edward raised an eyebrow at her.

"Watching you in there, loving what you do, and knowing that we share the same passion for it," she explained, closing her eyes and gesturing with her hands to get the words to come out, "Its...unbelievably...sexy."

Bella opened her eyes slowly, biting her lip to judge his reaction. The look on his face caused her to gasp softly. His eyes held an intensity that she had never seen before. Before she knew it he had her in his arms again.

"Hearing you say that," he whispered, kissing her ear lightly, "Is the biggest turn on. I can't wait to get you alone tonight." He continued kissing just under her ear, making her sigh.

"We have the recital tonight," Bella reminded him. It would be a long night.

"Yes, we do," he said, still kissing her neck, "And I'm taking you to dinner afterwards to celebrate."

Bella pulled away from him reluctantly and smiled, "Really?"

"Of course," Edward smiled. "We'll leave here and go to dinner, and then you're all mine."

Chills ran down Bella's spine at the thought. "I can't wait."

Edward kissed her once more before heading out of the office. "I have another lesson in five minutes," he called, "I'll be watching for you."

She giggled, sitting down at her desk to look at her schedule for the afternoon. She couldn't have been happier if she tried.

The recital, a date, one-on-one time with Edward, and then the rest of their lives...together.

* * *

**OK! I hope you all enjoyed the Epilogue. I know there were some things that were left a little open, and thats where my idea comes in! I'm thinking of doing a series of one-shots, once everything with Breaking Dawn calms down, to continue my Edward/Bella musicians. The recital, the date, some other musical things they do... What do you think? Should I continue? **

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Sequel!

Ok y'all! I just wanted to let everyone know that I have posted a sequel to Lullabies! It is called Dancing in the Moonlight! I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed Lullabies Go On! Please go check it out and let me know what you think!!

You guys are great!


	16. Indie Awards!

__

Hello All!

I just wanted to let you all know that Lullabies has been nominated for an Indie Fic award for Best Use of Music Complete.

I am so excited, and so thankful to all of my readers! The first round of voting starts July 8, right after my birthday on July 6, and I can't tell you what would be a better birthday present than to have Lullabies Go On make it into the second round :)

So don't forget to vote!!

Love you all!


End file.
